Our Kingdom Story : Prologue
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Kehidupan Uzumaki Naruko berubah drastis saat bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya, yang mengajaknya pergi ke pesta dansa hanya karena membantu seorang kakek tua yang sedang sakit. Bertemu dengan empat pemuda lainnya, ia tidak akan menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya / Oneshoot, Prologue next stories / Pairing Inside, Center Fem!Naru.


"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku pergi ke pesta dansa?"

Gadis berambut kuning itu terdiam seolah mencerna setiap kata yang terucap oleh pemuda berambut kuning di depannya. Uzumaki Naruko tidak pernah menyangka kalau kedatangannya ke Konohagakure untuk pertukaran pelajar akan diawali dengan pertemuan dengan seorang pria yang cukup mirip dengannya.

Benar-benar tidak bisa terduga dan tidak banyak kesempatan untuk melihat seorang yang mirip dengannya bukan.

"E-eh tetapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ucapan terima kasih!"

**.**

**Our Kingdom Story Series : Prologue**

**Pairing :** KyuuFem!Naru, GaaFem!Naru, RTN!SasuFem!Naru, ShikaFem!Naru, NaruFem!Naru

**Genre :** Fantasy / Romance

**Warning :** AU-Story, Non!Sibling!NaruFem!Naru, Kingdom-AU, typo, gaje

**Based Story :** Be My Princess (c) Voltage Inc. | Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

Uzumaki Naruko, seorang gadis biasa yang menjadi pelajar di salah satu universitas ternama yang berada di sebuah negara kerajaan kecil yang berada dekat dengan Jepang bernama Konohagakure. Sebuah negara dengan sebuah kerajaan utama, dan empat kerajaan kecil yang berada dalam naungan kerajaan utama itu.

Namikaze adalah keluarga kerajaan utama yang saat ini dipimpin oleh seorang pria bernama Namikaze Minato. Lalu empat kerajaan kecil di negara itu adalah Uchiha, Nara, Suna, dan Otsutsuki yang dipimpin oleh raja mereka masing-masing. Selain kerajaan Otsutsuki, kelimanya berada dalam satu pulau, dan sebuah pulau lainnya yang berada didekat sana menjadi wilayah dari kerajaan Otsutsuki.

Kembali pada Naruko, ia diberikan kesempatan untuk belajar di salah satu universitas yang ada di kerajaan Namikaze. Dan saat ini, ia baru saja tiba dan akan bergegas untuk menuju ke tempat tinggalnya selama berada disini.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar tersesat," gadis berambut kuning itu tampak menghela nafas dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia berada di salah satu sisi bangunan yang ada disana, dan tampaknya ia tidak menemukan jalan yang ia inginkan karena banyaknya bangunan dan juga lorong—ditambah dengan sepinya orang disana.

'_Negara ini benar-benar menarik, menggabungkan antara style modern dan juga klasik. Tidak bisa menyalahkan kalau mereka bertahan dengan sistem kerajaan selama 100 tahun lebih sementara Jepang terus mencoba untuk bersatu dengannya,'_ menggunakan sebuah kamera, Naruko segera memotret beberapa bagian yang ada disana. Sebagai seorang mahasiswi jurusan design, memang tempat dengan nuansa klasik seperti ini memberikannya sebuah kepuasan, bahkan membuatnya lupa kalau saat ini ia sedang tersesat.

Saat kamera berfokus pada beberapa bagian dari tempat ini, matanya segera tertuju pada satu sisi dimana ia menemukan pria tua berambut putih yang tampak terjatuh.

"Huh? Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Naruko segera mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan kakek tua itu yang saat ini terbatuk. Refleksnya tentu saja ia segera menepuk punggungnya dan membiarkannya sejenak dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Ah terima kasih, aku hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak badan," pria tua itu terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang rapi dan juga mewah, namun bukan itu yang saat ini berada di fikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau anda beristirahat? Aku akan mengantarkan anda?" Karena Naruko tidak memiliki tujuan dan saat ini ia tersesat. Daripada harus membiarkan seorang yang sedang terlihat kesakitan lebih baik ia membantu dan mencari seseorang untuk menolongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera baikan dan mereka akan cemas mencariku kalau aku bergerak dari sini," Naruko tampak masih mengusap punggung pria tua itu namun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalau begitu minumlah, mungkin akan membuatmu lebih baik?" Mengeluarkan sebuah air dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada pria tua itu yang menerimanya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Terima kasih nona, kau sangat baik... Siapa namamu?"

"Ah namaku—"

"Sarutobi-sama/Jiji!" Suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut kuning yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih seperti pakaian militer dan beberapa lencana yang terlampir di bahunya, dan juga pria berambut perak yang memakai jas rapi dan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutup kain tampak menghampiri mereka dan berhenti di depan pria tua itu dan Naruko.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jiji?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, nona ini membantuku dan membuatku lebih baik," pria tua yang bernama Sarutobi itu tampak tersenyum ramah dan menatap kearah Naruko yang segera menggeleng mendengar itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya mengusap punggungnya dan juga memberikannya minuman," Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa datar. Pria berambut perak itu tampak tersenyum dibalik masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Terima kasih nona."

"Untung saja kau menemukannya, kami benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa kalau jiji tidak ditemukan," Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan memegang kedua tangan Naruko, "terima kasih!"

"Ti—tidak masalah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi, permisi..." Naruko membungkuk dan berbalik untuk berjalan menjauhi mereka. Namun—

"Tunggu nona!" Suara pria tua itu membuatnya berbalik dan pria itu tersenyum padanya, "siapa namamu?"

"Ah, itu—"

"Aku ingin mengingat nama orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku," pria tua itu masih tersenyum dan menunggu jawaban dari Naruko. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada Naruko, "kau bisa menghubungiku jika ada masalah."

"Terima kasih," Naruko mengambil kertas itu dan melihat nomor yang ada di kertas itu, "ah, dan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruko—salam kenal!"

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan tiga orang asing yang tampak ramah itu, Naruko melanjutkan perjalanan hingga akhirnya ia berhasil berada di jalanan besar yang memiliki banyak pertokoan dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Akhirnya—semoga saja kakek itu baik-baik saja," Naruko merenggangkan tangannya ke atas dan menghela nafas lega, _'tetapi entah kenapa aku pernah melihat pemuda berambut kuning itu—ia mengingatkanku pada pangeran kerajaan Namikaze.'_

"Nah—tidak mungkin bukan, seorang pangeran tidak bisa berjalan bebas seperti itu," Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sekeliling. Sebelum sesuatu menetes dan membasahi hidungnya. Dan semakin lama semakin deras, "huh?"

Dari cuaca yang cerah, tiba-tiba saja awan mendung terlihat berkumpul, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum hujan membasahi tempat itu.

"Tasku akan basah, aku harus mencari tempat untuk ber—" baru saja ia akan berlari saat sesuatu menghalangi hujan yang turun. Ia menengadah dan menemukan pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi bersama dengan Sarutobi memegangi payung yang menutupi keduanya dari hujan, "eh?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uh, ya—kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Jiji menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu karena kau terlihat seperti kucing yang tersesat," Naruko tampak menunduk malu karena pria itu bisa mengetahui kalau ia tersesat, "bagaimana kalau kita berteduh di—"

"Awas!" Naruko yang melihat mobil yang akan melaju di genangan air itu segera melindungi pemuda berambut kuning di sampingnya. Karena menurutnya, pakaian pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat mewah—bisa gawat jika terkena genangan air yang kotor.

SPLASH!

Namun karena itu, pakaian yang ia kenakan segera kotor karena genangan dan lumpur yang tadi menyiprat ke pakaiannya.

"Uh..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda itu tampak terkejut namun segera menatap Naruko yang melihat penampilannya sebelum tertawa garing.

"Ya—aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Hei, bukankah kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati?" Naruko menoleh pada pemuda itu yang tampak berteriak pada mobil yang tadi menginjak genangan air dan saat itu tampak berhenti. Tampak seorang berambut hitam pendek dengan jas lengkap turun dan menghampirinya.

"Ah maaf—eh anda?" Pria itu menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan terkejut seolah ia mengenal pemuda itu.

"Minta maaf pada nona ini, lihat pakaiannya kotor karena lumpur..."

"Maafkan saya nona—" pria itu membungkuk dan Naruko hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah bukan masalah, aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Ada apa?" Suara lainnya terdengar saat seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang diikat itu keluar dan menatap ketiganya. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di sampingnya, namun berwarna merah seperti rambutnya.

"Maafkan saya, karena kesalahan saya saat mengemudi, pakaian nona ini jadi kotor karena lumpur," pria berambut kuning itu tampak menghela nafas dan menunduk pada pria berambut merah yang tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hanya karena itu?! Kau harusnya bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, kita harus segera pergi ke tempat itu!" Naruko tampak membulatkan matanya dan kesal karena apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, "aku akan menunggu, kau harus segera menyelesaikannya!"

"Baiklah," pria itu membungkuk hingga pemuda itu kembali ke mobil dan memberikan sebuah kartu nama, "anda bisa menghubungi saya untuk kerugiannya. Aku akan menjawab kapanpun."

"Oh sebenarnya ini bukan masalah—tetapi terima kasih..." Dan pria itu tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke mobil, _'pemuda aneh dan kurang ajar—tetapi lagi-lagi aku merasa pernah melihatnya... ah, sudahlah...'_

Dan suara tawa dari sampingnya yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mobil itu. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak tertawa melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Ia benar-benar tidak berubah. Pakai ini," pemuda itu memberikan sapu tangan pada Naruko yang sebenarnya tidak cukup karena ia sudah basah dari atas hingga bawah. Namun Naruko mengambilnya dan berterima kasih.

"Maaf, kau sudah menyelamatkan jiji dan sekarang melindungiku supaya tidak kotor," pemuda itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan terlihat tidak enak dengan gadis itu.

"Aku hanya membantu, dan ini bukan kesalahanmu kok!"

Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum dan terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruko. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia tampak mendekat dan memegang kedua tangan Naruko.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu pergi ke pesta dansa?"

.

.

Dan itu yang saat ini membuat gadis yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya berada di sebuah gerbang megah yang dipenuhi oleh rumput hijau di depannya dan tangga ke atas menuju ke sebuah istana megah dan besar disana.

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau aku benar-benar ada di depan istana kerajaan Namikaze...?"

.

.

"_Aku tidak memiliki pakaian pesta dan penampilanku seperti ini—a-aku tidak mungkin pergi ke pesta dansa..."_

"_Itu bukan masalah," Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan menepuk tangannya. Seolah sebuah panggilan, beberapa orang tampak datang dan mengerumuni mereka membuat Naruko terkejut, "siapkan pakaian dan dandani dia sebagus mungkin, jangan lupa mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor dengan yang baru secepatnya."_

"_E—Eh? EEEEH!"_

.

.

Naruko menghela nafas sambil masuk ke dalam istana megah itu. Menatap interior mewah dan klasik di depannya ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memotretnya. Beruntung ia membawa kamera yang selalu ada di dalam tasnya.

'_Ia mengatakan kalau ia akan menghampiri saat berada di dalam. Tetapi aku bahkan tidak tahu menahu siapa dia...' _

"Maaf, kau menghalangi jalan..." Naruko segera berbalik dan kamera menangkap seorang pemuda berambut merah pendek yang tampak mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan pemuda berambut kuning dan pemuda berambut merah panjang sebelumnya. Namun saat ini, pakaian itu berwarna merah dengan jubah berwarna hitam.

"Maafkan aku!"

...

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya," suara pemuda itu tampak membuatnya menoleh dan menatap mata hijau yang dikelilingi oleh tanda hitam di sekitar kelopak matanya. Ada sebuah tattoo berbentuk Ai juga di dahi kirinya.

"Maaf, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruko—" pemuda itu hanya diam dan mengangguk, membuat gadis itu tampak cukup gugup.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau datang kemari?"

"Begitulah..."

Pemuda itu masih terdiam, namun saat Naruko melihat kearah wajahnya, sebuah senyuman samar terlihat di wajahnya membuatnya ikut terdiam. Wajah pucat pemuda itu tampan saat ia melihatnya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu berbicara dengan seorang perempuan?" dan kali ini suara lainnya terdengar dan ia menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda berambut hitam raven yang mengenakan pakaian yang sekali lagi hampir sama dengan tiga pemuda lainnya yang ia temui hari ini. Namun kali ini, pakaiannya berwarna hitam raven seperti warna rambutnya.

"...apakah kau tidak keberatan untuk memperkenalkannya padaku?"

"Aku tidak berada dalam posisi yang tepat untuk memperkenalkannya... permisi."

Dan dengan tatapan datar, ia berbalik meninggalkan Naruko dan pemuda berambut raven itu sendirian.

"Tidak mengejutkan, ia selalu dingin dimanapun..." pemuda itu menghela nafas dan menatap pada Naruko sambil tersenyum, "apakah kau ingin masuk?"

"Ah maaf," Naruko baru menyadari kalau ia masih menghalangi jalan orang-orang untuk masuk, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghalangi jalan anda!"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf manis."

'_Manis?'_ Naruko _sweatdrop _saat sadar kalau pemuda itu memanggilnya manis.

"Mungkin pertemuan kita saat ini adalah takdir. Apakah kau mengizinkanku untuk menemanimu ke pesta?" pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Naruko terdiam, berfikir kalau akan benar-benar memalukan jika masuk sendirian.

"Suatu kehormatan untukku. Terima kasih..."

.

.

'_Ini bukan duniaku—tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan berada diantara orang-orang ini,'_ Naruko menahan diri untuk tidak memotret siapapun disana. Banyak artis dan politikus terkenal serta wartawan eksklusif yang hadir dalam pesta itu.

"Aku akan ambil minum saja..."

Naruko menghela nafas dan berbalik akan mengambil minum sebelum seseorang tampak memegang juga gelas yang akan ia ambil.

"...maaf."

"Ah tidak, silahkan..." Naruko melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh pada pemuda berambut hitam yang cukup panjang berada di depannya. Pakaiannya sama seperti orang-orang sebelumnya, namun saat ini tampak ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna biru di bahunya.

Ia menatap Naruko dengan tatapan bingung.

"...kau?"

"Huh?"

...

"Tidak, lupakan—" dan pemuda itu tampak menghela nafas dan segera berbalik meninggalkannya sendirian yang tampak bingung. Pemuda itu seolah mengenalnya, namun—jujur ia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa pemuda itu.

'_Hari yang sudah cukup aneh—apakah ada yang akan lebih mengejutkan lagi?'_

Dan baru saja akan mengatakannya, saat lampu ruangan disana mati, dan suara yang terdengar dari speaker menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Ah acara sudah dimulai..."

"Tuan dan Nyonya, terima kasih sudah datang ke pesta hari ini di kerajaan Namikaze. Malam ini, kita kedatangan tamu istimewa, lima pangeran kerajaan di Konohagakure!" dan semuanya tampak berseru saat lampu sorot tampak bergerak dan menuju kearah atas tangga.

"Semua mata dunia saat ini tertuju pada mereka—inilah mereka, raja masa depan dari lima kerajaan terbesar di Konohagakure!"

'_Tunggu—apa?!'_

Naruko melihat lima sosok yang belum tersorot kamera saat ini tampak satu per satu tersorot oleh lampu sorot.

"Pertama, pangeran dari kerajaan Otsutsuki, Otsutsuki Kurama!"

...

'_O—orang menyebalkan itu adalah pangeran?!'_

"Pangeran Shikamaru, dari kerajaan Nara!"

'_Aku bahkan tidak sempat sadar kalau ia adalah pangeran—tetapi, kenapa ia menatapku seolah tahu siapa aku? Tidak mungkin seorang pangeran tahu bukan—'_

"Pangeran Gaara, dari kerajaan Sunagakure!"

'_Oh, pemuda yang kutabrak di lobi tadi? Ia memang punya aura yang mendukung sih...'_

"Pangeran Sasuke, dari kerajaan Uchiha!"

'_Ba—bahkan orang itu juga?! Itu artinya... tadi aku diantarkan oleh seorang raja masa depan?!'_

"Dan yang terakhir, raja dari kerajaan terbesar kita—Namikaze," dan mata Naruko membulat saat melihat sosok yang tidak asing itu di matanya, "Namikaze Naruto!"

...

Diantara semua tepuk tangan dari orang-orang, hanya Naruko yang membatu dan terdiam dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia fikirkan saat ini—dan akan terus ada dalam fikirannya.

'_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!'_

.

.

Dan saat ini Naruko tampak memegang gelas dan hanya menerawang atau dengan kata lain melamun. Dalam satu hari, dan ia sudah bertemu dengan lima pangeran kerajaan Konohagakure ini—dan yang lebih penting, berbicara secara pribadi dengan mereka.

...

"Hei, awas!"

Dan saat ia sedang melamun, seseorang menyenggolnya, dan membuat ia terjatuh karena tidak biasa menggunakan sepatu high heels. Mengaduh pelan, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk siapapun yang menyenggolnya dan juga mengutuk sepatu high heels yang ia kenakan.

"...kau tidak apa-apa?"

'_Suara ini?'_ Naruko menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa fikir panjang—atau terlalu gugup—Naruko mengulurkan tangannya dan berdiri dengan bantuan dari Naruto, "...terima kasih."

...

"...jadi... anda adalah pangeran. Maaf kalau aku tidak menyadari anda dan berbicara terlalu bebas dengan anda," Naruko membungkuk di depan Naruto yang tampak terdiam dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak, aku yang salah karena membawamu ke tempat seperti ini karena keegoisanku, bahkan tanpa menyebutkan namaku," Naruto melihat penampilan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah dan tersenyum lebar, "aku tidak pernah tahu pakaian apa yang diberikan oleh mereka padamu. Tetapi, kau terlihat berbeda sekarang!"

Perkataan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Naruko memanas, "tidak... ah, tetapi terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku menggunakan pakaian yang indah ini."

'_Meskipun sedikit rumit sih, terutama sepatunya...'_

"Ini bukan apa-apa, kau sudah menyelamatkan jiji—dan hal seperti ini belum bisa membalasnya! Bagaimana kalau kau katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dan akan kupenuhi sekarang juga?"

"Tidak, ini sudah lebih dari cukup! Aku hanya membantunya dengan air dan juga tepukan pelan, aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Naruko panik saat dikatakan seperti itu dan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau mengenal gadis ini, Naruto," Naruko menatap kearah suara dan menemukan Sasuke yang tampak tersenyum padanya, "terima kasih sudah menerima ajakanku tadi."

"Ah tidak, aku yang berterima kasih—terima kasih sudah menemaniku!"

"Oh, kau mengenalnya Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku mengenalnya... kami hanya bertemu di lobi saja," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap kearah Naruto yang mengajaknya berbicara, "sepertinya kau yang lebih mengenalnya?"

"Oh tidak juga—aku juga baru mengenalnya hari ini. Terima kasih untuk kakek dan juga Kurama untuk ini!" Dan saat Naruto mengatakan itu, yang disebut tampak menghampiri seolah terpanggil.

"Terima kasih padaku?"

"Kau ingat kalau dia adalah gadis yang basah karena mobilmu?"

"Huh?" Kurama menatap kearah Naruko dari atas hingga bawah dan membuat gadis itu sama sekali tidak nyaman, "oh, kau yang saat itu? Kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Pangeran dengan murah hati mengajakku kemari sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih—walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu berlebihan," Naruko tampak membungkuk saat ditanya seperti itu.

"Mengajakmu? Hm, ia memang selalu seperti itu—pada rakyat jelata," dan dengan begitu ia berbalik meninggalkan semuanya dan membuat Naruko menganga mendengarnya.

'_D—dia kurang ajar!'_

"Kalau pesta ini hanya diisi dengan perbincangan seperti ini, sebaiknya aku pulang saja," suara itu membuat ketiganya menoleh dan menemukan Shikamaru yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan berjalan menghampiri, "merepotkan..."

"Maaf, aku hanya menyapa tamuku saja Shika," Naruto menepuk pundak Naruko dan menatap Shikamaru yang menatap Naruko dengan tatapan aneh itu lagi dan membuat Naruko tersentak.

"Aku akan berada di belakang," dan dengan sebuah kuapan, Shikamaru beranjak dan meninggalkan kembali mereka bertiga disana. Saat Naruko mengendarkan pandangan, tampak Gaara yang juga menatapnya.

Beberapa saat hingga pemuda itu membuang muka dan berjalan menjauh membuatnya sedikit bingung. Baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu tentang Gaara, saat dua suara yang berbeda memanggil Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

"Ah maaf, aku harus kembali sebentar. Kakek mengirimkan pesan kalau sesekali kau harus menemuinya. Ia menyukaimu," Naruto tampak memegang tangan Naruko dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa nona manis~" Sasuke begitu juga, memegang sebelah tangan lainnya dan mengecup punggung tangannya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Naruko sendirian. Dan saat sendirian, disaat itu ia tahu kalau ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

'_A—ahaha, sepertinya ini bukan situasi yang baik...'_

Dan saat Naruko kembali akan berjalan, sebuah musik klasik mengalun disana dan lampu ruangan tampak meredup. Beberapa orang mencari pasangan dan tampak mengajak mereka berdansa.

'_Oh, acara dansa—tetapi sebaiknya aku segera—'_

"...kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku menemanimu berdansa?"

'_E—eh?!'_

Dan saat itulah cerita Cinderella dimulai.

**.**

**~To be Continue~ | Complete for Prologue, Continue at The Multichap Series**

**.**

Oke, kenapa bikin baru lagi? Ceritanya, lagi mau lanjut ffic lama—tapi entah kenapa mager dan lihat draft ini yang tinggal secuil lagi dikerjain bakal selesai prologuenya. Jadilah bikin dulu beginian... #dikemplang

Jadi, ini memang oneshoot me bikinnya—karena ini Cuma prologue. Bakal ada beberapa cerita yang berbasis dari cerita ini. Jadi, nanti akan ada cerita baru yang merupakan kelanjutan dari ini dengan pairing yang berbeda.

Masih ingat My Forged Wedding Series—yang me bikin di FB? Nah ini sejenis sama itulah, tapi dengan center pairingnya Naruko Uzumaki, bukan pairing berbeda-beda. List dari pairing dan cerita yang tersedia bisa dilihat disini :

KyuuFem!Naru – The Arrogant Prince –

GaaFem!Naru – The Emotionless Prince –

RTN!SasuFem!Naru – The Friendly Prince –

ShikaFem!Naru – The Childhood Memories –

NaruFem!Naru – The Twins? –

Mau ffic ini lanjut? Voting deh cerita mana yang mau dibikin duluan, yang paling banyak voting bakal me bikin ^^


End file.
